


King of The Damned

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Queen of the Damned - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mates, Reylo - Freeform, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: Heavily inspired by Queen of the Damned by Ann RiceAncient Vampire, Kylo Ren has made himself known to the world and vampires and humans alike are rushing to either defend or destroy the would be king.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One

“Come out...Come out...wherever you are.” 

His words echoed through every home, splashed across every headline. Vampires were real and the face of the world’s nightmares had long black hair, dark eyes, a prominent nose, and lips to die for. His name is Kylo Ren. 

-

Rey slid into a chair in the meeting room as the other members of the vampire hunting guild spoke animatedly about the headlines. A student in college, Rey had been in a lecture when the story had broken, but just because the class was in session did not mean the news did not bring the room to a halt. The class had erupted into a discussion, much to the poor history professor’s regrets. 

She had packed up her laptop and books and left immediately knowing the guild would be in session. This was huge, in the entire history of the guild a vampire had not made itself known in centuries, outside of serial killers and horror stories that is. 

Accepting a cup of tea from Rose, a girl her age who was new to the guild she looked up as Admiral Ackbar spoke. The man was old, rotund with ginger hair and a habit of smoking the most expensive cigars money could buy. He slammed his cane down on the table and the room fell silent. 

“You know why you are here,” he said with a raspy sigh as he sat down in the chair at the head of the table. “The most infamous vampire in history has come out of the coffin.” 

“That's one way to put it” snorted Finn Storm as he leaned into Poe who was all but rigid with intensity and excitement “Are we going after him sir?” Poe asked an arm circling Finn’s shoulders but his eyes glowing as if he would rather embrace a weapon at this moment then his fiance. 

The pair had been engaged shortly after Rey had joined the guild and the celebration had cost the guild members days worth of hangovers and never-ending guilt trips from the admiral. Finn was soft-spoken, eager but not as in love with risk as Poe, so it made sense to Rey that Poe would be the one to ask about running into battle half-cocked. 

“No son. We will not fight him just yet, but we will be on guard, there are many factions of vampires that won't be happy with Ren’s announcement. The covens of the world will come for him.” Ackbar said as he spoke Paige, Rose’s sister turned on a projector and dimmed the lights so the members of the guild could see the layout they had studied many times. 

It showed a map of all countries with the ruling covens and smaller but powerful covens pointed out, so far the guild only knew of thirty active covens and if each one sent a representative to dispatch Ren then the ancient vampire was in trouble. 

“Why would they kill him?” Rey asked setting down her cup of tea “why not do as they have done for centuries, fill the media with tales of Dracula and silly fairy tales to cover it all up?” 

Ackbar looked over the younger members of the guild “Because, my warriors. Kylo Ren has been gaining impossible amounts of power, and we have it on good authority he is looking for a mate. Should he find one-a true mate. The mate of his body and soul he will be the undisputed king of the vampires.” 

The room fell silent as each person took this information in, processing it in his or her own way. 

“But,” said Rose interrupting the silence “He is an ancient anyone who was born to be his mate is dead now.” 

The door to the meeting room swung open and Amilyn Holdo strode in, Amilyn is a vampire. The only vampire the guild employs only because she once sat where Ackbar does now, she had been the Admiral when she was captured tortured and turned. She had gone into hiding for decades to learn to control her new abilities but returned home to the guild when she was ready and back to the fight against the vampiric horde. 

“That is because whoever is his true mate my dear girl,” Amilyn said by way of greeting “has been re-incarnated several times, this is the mate of his soul, and my spies within the First Order Coven report he shall soon know who she is.” The vampiress folded herself into a chair and accepted a corked bottle of blood mixed with wine from Poe who dutifully slid it across the table to her, with a barely restrained grimace. 

“How will they know who she is?” Rey asked her expression troubled by the idea of The First Order somehow figuring it out before the two even met and spoke. 

“They have a bond, he has felt her in his dreams and she has felt him in return. It is only a matter of time before he finds her.” Amilyn explained pouring her drink into a crystal glass. “Then he will hunt her, either he will turn her or make her wish to be turned. We do not know.” 

Rey shuddered and pulled her sweater closer around her bony shoulders. The projector now showed Kylo Ren at the press conference, Amilyn and Ackbar’s conversation filtered into the background as she looked into the recorded eyes of Kylo, his lips moved though the volume was muted. “Come out..come out..wherever you are.” 

Simple words...playful...but damning all the same.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns how Kylo was turned

After the meeting the guild had been dismissed and Rey had ventured up to her room, she was one of the few who still lived in the guild’s headquarters, preferring it to normal school housing so she felt safe. Rey had witnessed the death of her friends when she was in foster care, there ugly horrible foster father had sold them to vampires and Rey had only gotten away thanks to Amilyn. Ever since then she had been with the Guild, and while she felt somewhat safe it still did not feel like home. 

Her mind filled with questions about the days events she went through the motions of preparing for bed, eating a frozen dinner meal instead of venturing to the kitchen to eat she showered and climbed into bed on autopilot her mind a turmoil. 

Laying in bed she stared at the ceiling trying to think of everything he knew about Kylo Ren but she found herself lacking in information. Tossing in bed she tried to clear her mind but the fact she knew so little persisted. As the moon peaked through the curtains of her bedroom she kicked off the blankets and slid into a pair of slippers and wrapped her favorite throw blanket around her small frame. 

Leaving her room she ventured down a floor to the library, She knew she would sleep easier if she felt like she was ready for him, if she felt like she knew who he was. Slipping past the oak doors she closed them softly and walked to the electric fireplace and turned on the gas. Already the smell of old books and the fire coming to life was already a balm to her nerves. 

Turning to the book shelves she began to look for books about the ancient vampires, her fingers running down the old cracked spines when a loud *THUMP* made her jump. Turning she saw a book had fallen down from the personal accounts section, walking over to the book she picked it up from the floor and brushed off the dust. The cover was deep red and inside the first page was a crossed out name, with another written beneath it. “Kylo Ren” 

Rey gasped and thumbed the pages, a quick scan through confirmed her thoughts, this was one of Kylo Ren’s journals. Looking back at the shelves of other journals she couldn’t recall ever seeing this book before. 

She moved to sit in her favorite over stuffed arm chair by the fire and opened the journal, the book falling open naturally in her hands. With a start, she realized she held his personal journal. Her spine tingled but she let the words written in neat script pull her under and into the life of the most deadly vampire the world had ever known.

**_The Following is The Writings of Kylo Ren:_**

It was the winter of my ascendance, I was a prince, soon to be King of Arcadia, my father was preparing our people for the transition of power and my mother ensured I knew all I would need to rule with peace and a firm hand. I did not see my life falling apart, I did not see any of it coming, and I can still hear the sobbing of the servants, I can still feel the way my knees cracked against the floor as I collapsed, at the sight of my parents, dead, bloodied. My own screams of rage and pain still ring in my ears. After all this time. 

I was brought to an island by the man who made me...a man my family had trusted and known well. If a man is what you'd call him.

Slowly I broke from my painfilled unconscious state, to find my arms and legs bandaged and a dull ache in my head. "Your awake" a familiar voice as I sat up to survey my surroundings, wincing and trying to recall what had happened. 

I turned to the old man and a sigh of relief left me "Snoke" I said my voice raspy, had I been screaming? "Where are we, how did i get here, where is mother and father?" 

Snoke's lined face looked at me with pity and then the memories came flooding back. "No!" I shouted jumping from the bed I laid on and struggled to stand, but the grief and loss wracked my injured body and i slid to the floor sobbing. "Who would do this?" I asked as the old man swiftly came to my side, holding me in a way he never had before. "They were brutalized" Snoke said softly "a traitor has slipped into our midst my boy, but we will find them and seek revenge." 

I pushed him away from me and on shaking legs I stood, "I have to return to Arcadia, my people need me" Snoke stood, though he was tall his stature was still smaller then mine but the man radiated power even when he spoke in soft whispers. "The kingdom has fallen Ben." 

I remember shaking my head, I remember demanding he bring me home, I remember shouting at the old man, my old temper mixed with my sorrow taking hold. Snoke looked at me and shook his head then took my arm, I felt a sudden jolt, the world around blurred and then...we were outside the castle..my home. 

The field before the castle was soaked in blood, bodies covered every availible surface, some killed simply others utterly destroyed, the blood and gore moved around my boots as I struggled to walk towards the castle, so shocked by what I was seeing I forgot to ask the old man how he brought me so quickly to my once glorious seat of power. 

Numbly I walked into the courtyard, castle staff and guards, lords who had known his parents and his grandparents before him all lied dead. The destruction spared no one, not even the live stock and the blood moved like waves with each step. 

I found my Uncle dead in his monastary, a sword piercing through his heart, the children he had been protecting dead around him. I cried so much I ran out of tears to shed, I ran out of emotions to feel. Snoke endured my foolish hopes and took me from town to town, from village to fiefdom, dead. All of them. 

When we returned to the castle I gathered the bodies of my parents, and built a pyre on the last standing tower. Lifting my mother's body I hesitated, she was so small but her presence commanded every room she ever entered, she barely filled my arms. I laid her down next to my father and then I brought my uncle, her twin to lie with her. They had come into this world together, and together they would leave it. 

I gazed upon there faces for one last moment, my father the once wayward son of the King who had returned home after years of piracy to claim his throne when he had found a wife in the princess from another land. My Uncle who had unwittingly brought them together. My family. 

You see as a child you fool yourself into believing that your family will always be there, mother will still have open arms and father will still smile with pride, uncle will still council peace. I believed this so firmly that even as a Man i had forgotten that they could die. I

Covering them in sheets I lit the funeral pyre and the dark desolate sky was lit by the flames that would carry the last of those I love into the next life. I stood and watched them burn, until the last piece crumpled to ash and he fire consumed what was left of the pyre. 

My eyes still on the flames I finally spoke "Who are you Snoke? What. Are you?"

"You know who I am Ben" the man said from his seat "somewhat"

"Do I know you? truly?" I asked turning from the dying flames to face him. 

" I am unknowable by nature, but you may call me Snoke as you always have. l' m the lord of a great coven of vampires." Snoke stood leaving the cane I had always seen him use against the wall, he straightened out his joints moving smoothly and he did not grown from the pain of age. 

"They'll send an army to look for me." was all I could think to say "my mothers birth country will..." 

" I doubt they'll find you, my Prince. You're a long way from the world you once knew." Snoke said as he walked closer to me, "I told you that I am a vampire and yet you do not flinch." 

I shook my head as I walked to the broken edge of the tower and looked at the gore below "My father encountered your kind before, I was raised to believe that even demons who live off blood exist." Snoke joined him as they looked out over the desolation "I can turn you" the old man said softly "I can make you immortal and we will spend the centuries destroying those who did this." 

I remember looking at him, his milky eyes meeting mine before I looked back to the grounds "I do not know if I wish to live forever Snoke." I said my voice tired my throat thick from crying for so many hours. "part of me wishes to die."

"Then die." 

I felt a hand on my back and suddenly I was shoved with a strength I did not know the man had, I fell from the tower hurtling down to the earth. The impact was so shocking at first I did not register how broken my body was. But as the shock wore off I could tell my arms and legs were broken, I could feel my skull was fractured and I was sure my spine had been turned to dust. 

In the blink of an eye snoke was at my side, his wrinkled hand was soft on my cheek as bruises bloomed across my face. "Join me or die" was all he said 

"You're weak, near passing. I can barely hear your heartbeat. The future hastens. An age beyond my antique reason. You will help me understand these times. That's why I chose you."

" Chose me for what?." I wheezed my breath shallow as blood filled my lungs. 

"You will see. but only if you choose to Live." Snoke knelt beside me and lifted my arm, the bone protruding from the limb was ghastly, but Snoke mearly pushed it back into the skin sending pain ripping through me as he licked the wound. "Choose Ben" 

The pain was so great, how could I refuse? I did not want to die, and I wanted to avenge my parents, my people, Arcadia was no more and I knew history would forget her if I did not stand. 

Darkness began to fog my vision and I barely managed the words "Do it"

He bit down on the wound and drank, I could feel my blood flowing out of me and into him, he drank greedily his eyes shining with new vigor as life fled from me. I was dying. 

"Drink " suddenly his wrist was pressed to my mouth as I struggled to move my jaw, to open my mouth to allow the tangy smell of blood to flow into my mouth.

"Drink and live." Snoke said as he held my broken body in his arms. " You've been brave enough for one night, my son. Drink."

As my body shut down and the world turned to black, I wondered if the world would ever know that on this field of blood and death, Benjamin Solo, First of his name, heir to the Arcadian throne and son of the last hope had died, among the bodies of his people. "

When I woke hours later, my body renewed, healed and stronger then before a gnawing thirst clawing at my mind and body. I took a new name, 

I would be Kylo Ren. Forevermore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines are taken from the Queen of the Damned Movie.
> 
> Thank you for your support and love, let me  
Know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter that will change it all.

Rey dozed off in the arm chair, having spent the growing hours of the night, learning about this lord of vampires. Now she lay in the chair the journal clutched to her chest as her dreams swept her away. 

_ Rey walked down a shadowed corridor, smoke rising with each step, the light of torches keeping her from total darkness. She followed the sound of voices to the end of the corridor and slowly peered into a room. The smoke shifted around the figures speaking, a long table, chairs, three people, two men and a tall woman arguing.  _

_ The man speaking drew her gaze, his shoulders were broad and his baritone soothed her even as he spoke about the trivial things such as security measures. She found herself drawn from behind the door and she stood, cautious...but entranced.  _

_ Suddenly the man speaking whirled and looked directly at her, “why do his eyes feel like coming home?” she mused as he frowned “Who are you?” he asked her as his stance became defensive “How did you get in here?”  _

_ “Kylo?” said the ginger man at his side “who are you speaking to?” Not taking his eyes off her he said “The girl, she’s right there.”  _

_ The tall woman followed where Kylo pointed but shook her head “We are alone Kylo”  _

_ “Goddamnit Gwen! She is right there!” he snapped his jaw clenched as he took a stalking step towards her. “Hux don’t you see her?”  _

_ “No…” the ginger said his frown deepening but then he relaxed “Its her Ren” he said his tone almost awed “Your mate..this must be-” _

_ “The first vision….” Kylo trailed off as he looked into Rey’s eyes his own wide with shock “Tell me your name…” he whispered.  _

_ But she heard him clearly, she wanted to tell him her name, she could not explain why she was drawn to him, or why this world seemed so foggy in her mind. She wanted to rush into his arms but..that wasn’t right...he was a vampire...enemy..evil… _

_ She shook her head backing away until she hit the door, she was unarmed and somehow in the lair of the enemy. This could NOT be happening. He took another step towards her and she held out a hand in warning. “Don’t come any closer”  _

_ “Just tell me your name...I must know…” he looked at her like a man starving for breath and only her name could bring him life.  _

_ Gods she wanted to tell him, she wanted to never leave his side, NO she had to get out of here! She turned and ran from the room the smoke kicking up at her feet as she ran. She feared he would follow but she heard “Ren! Let her go, you can’t fuck this up.”  _

_ She kept running but the hall kept getting longer the torches burning lower and the smoke growing thicker until suddenly the cold stones beneath her feet were gone and she was falling.  _

Rey woke with a jerk in the arm chair, sunlight shining through the window of the library and the fire in the fireplace had burnt out hours ago. Sitting up she yawned and looked down at the book she had been clutching like a lifeline. She stood to put it away but paused, considered her options then took the book with her to her room. For later reading she told herself. 

\---

After spending the entire day in classes Rey returned home to the guild to find Finn and Poe gearing up “There you are peanut” Finn said and kissed her on the top of her head “We were about to call, Admiral wants us to check out a possible Blood sucker nightclub” Finn’s fiance Poe was practically dancing with excitement. “Feels good to get out in the field again” he enthused “Admiral wants us on body cams and he wants you with us, he will have Rose and Paige on sniper rifles to ensure all is well.” 

Rey gave her friends her best act at an excited smile, all day she had been thinking about the vampire lord and she worried what would happen should they come face to face outside of dreams. “You got it.” she nodded and left her book bag with the rest of her things and slipped into gear. Black on Black clothing to blend in, combat boots, sheaths with knives strapped all over her body and a gun in a holster on her hip for insurance. 

Shrugging into the trench coat she always wore in the field she tightened her three buns and joined the team. “This is a clean out” Admiral Ackbar was saying as Connix stepped forward to strap a camera to Rey’s chest. It was hidden in a holster, luckily she looked more like a goth chick then Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This was why they always wanted her on jobs like these, Rey could blend in easily. 

“Get in, smoke them up take out the vampires only if a thrawl is too far gone take them out as well. No prisoners.” the Admiral finished and the group all nodded. 

They traveled to the Nightclub when the sun had set completely, Rose and Paige breaking off to go set up there sniper rifles and to be the eyes int he sky while Poe and Finn followed Rey to the door. Her friends slid there arms around each other and walked like the couple they were and Rey relaxed her posture “So a summer wedding sounds fun but so cliche” she said rolling her eyes at the pair who made disagreeing noises and Finn booped her on the nose. 

“Babygirl we are here to find you a husband not plan our wedding, now lets go” Finn said slapping her ass towards the entrance to the club where the bouncers washed them wearily. Rolling her eyes she turned to them and handed over her fake ID the Bouncer checked it then offered her a smile “I don’t think you will have any issues finding a man beautiful” Rey giggled and touched his chest “you are so sweet…” she squeezed a pectoral “and strong” she bit her lip and the man chuckled before ushering her inside with Finn and Poe without checking them for weapons. 

As they slipped into the dark of the club Rey shuddered “Gods i hate that play” “works like a charm though” Paige quipped over there communicators “it really does” Poe agreed as he and Finn kissed quickly before disentangling themselves from each other for now. “I swear you could end wars with those eyes of your Peanut” 

Rey huffed and cracked her knuckles “Lets split up, don’t attack until we coordinate on comms” With a nod the trio split into the crowds of gyrating bodies as music moved. Moving her way through the crowds Rey swiped a drink off a serving tray and held it as if she was drinking it, smiling and flirting blending in as she made her way to the VIP section. 

As she neared the section she cursed under her breath, why did the admiral have her suit up when a short dress and some smiles would have gotten her in with the VIP’s faster. She would have to sneak in or-

“This is pathetic” came a deep baritone voice in her ear “Could they have made it any more obvious that you are a hunter?” Rey’s body froze and her hand landed on her gun, “tsk tsk little Hunter…” the owner of the voice leaned over her and slipped the gun from under her hand. “Go on, up into the VIP box and we can chat.” 

Weighing her options she swallowed hard and nodded, she walked to the stairs and the guards must have recognized the leach at her back because they nodded respectfully and stepped aside. Walking up into the lounge she was surrounded by vampires on all sides, with a jolt she realized she recognized two of them from her dream, the ginger and the woman. They sat on a low couch, bored expressions on their faces, “Did you find a toy Ren?” the ginger said. 

Thats when she realized why the deep voice was so familiar, his answering laugh sent a shiver down her spine as his hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around. They looked at each other, totally frozen equally in shock and awe. “Its you” Kylo Ren said raising a hand to touch her cheek. Instinctively she leaned into his touch and he smiled “My mate...i’ve been looking for you..” 

Rey blinked slowly she wanted to say something but then-an explosion rocked the club breaking the spell over them both, and suddenly Poe ran to her “REY COME ON!” another explosion shook the club as he stabbed Kylo and grabbed her arm. “No!” she screamed reaching for Kylo as The woman rushed to his side, fire was crawling up the nightclub walls.

And as smoke cut off there locked gazes she knew this entire game had just changed. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait for a new chapter, i have not been doing well. I was laid off at work and just havent recovered from that. But here is a new chapter, I apologize that it is kinda short but its a transitional chapter, soon the fun will begin in earnest.

Rey had no choice but to let Poe drag her from the club, “Finn!?” she cried out not seeing him when he heard a coughing voice behind her “here peanut keep going go go” he pushed into her back as they joined the streams of vampires and blood bags (Humans) out the doors. Chaos had erupted in full force and she could hear Rose and Paige on the comms trying to get in touch. 

Finally falling out into the clean night air, they pushed away from the mass of people trying to escape and ran a few blocks away as emergency vehicles screamed past them heading to the club. Rey couldn’t help but worry about Kylo, was he okay? She shuddered why did she care about him? Just because she now knew how he became a vampire doesn’t mean they are on the same side. 

She stumbled as Poe brought there running to a stop as the van they arrived in pulled in front of them with the Tico sisters in front, clambering into the van they shot into the road as they drove back to the Guild. Silence filled the van with only some coughing and panting to break it as Finn, Poe and Rey tried to regain there breath. 

Parking in the underground Garage at the Guild the team stumbled from the van and were met with Amilyn’s worried frown. “Are you alright?” she said her eyes scanning them each, Finn nodded as he leaned into Poe, “We don’t know what happened one moment the op was in progress the next the world was on fire. 

Amilyn led them back into the guild and straight to the infirmary as she spoke “the club was attacked by the vampires who stand against Kylo Ren.” she said “they moved in so fast we almost didn’t see them through surveillance, somehow this attack made its way through our information network.” 

Rey frowned as she moved to sit on a exam table and a medic began to take her vitals “But did they mean to kill everyone in the club?” she asked 

Amilyn nodded “It looks like it, i am so glad you kids got out alright. Ackbar has been worried sick but I signaled him that you all made it back already. He will want to speak with you for debriefing soon.” 

The medic working on Rey discovered a few burns that needed to be treated but first ordered her to shower in the infirmary shower. Stripping down from her smoke clogged clothing she did as she was told and scrubbed away the night’s events and washed her hair. When she finished she changed into the scrubs that were waiting for her and rubbed down her hair with a towel but left it down. 

Emerging from the showers the medic dressed her wound and handed her a sweatshirt when she saw she was cold. She waited as Finn and Poe got cleaned up and checked and then the team headed upstairs for debriefing. As they walked she noticed Poe kept looking at her strangely and she cocked her head to the side to inquire what was wrong. 

They entered the room for debriefing and found Ackbar and several guards waiting, Rey’s worry deepened as Ackbar approached Poe and said “You did the right thing son.” Poe slid an arm around Finn’s waist and pulled him so they stood back as Ackbar turned to look at Rey, jaw tight. 

“Poe brought back body camera footage of Kylo Ren speaking to you.” he said as he gestured to a few guards to circle her. “We know what he said Rey.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Rey momentarily confused until the night came crashing back into her. Her eyes widened “Its not true, you have to believe me i cant-i cant be..” 

“His mate?” Ackbar said coldly he nodded and the guards moved in gripping her roughly. “We can’t take any chances Rey, until we know what is going on we have to lock you up.” Ackbar gave the order and the guards started to take her from the room, she looked at Poe and Finn, Poe looked angry-at her...and finn was shocked. The tico’s didn’t even speak they just stepped out of the way. 

Amilyn gazed at her with some level of distrust and she shook her head “I’m not his mate im not!” she screamed as the guards began to drag her to the lift. The doors closed and she continued to try to bargain with the guards as they keyed in the code for the guild’s sublevel. 

She was taken to the cellblock and pushed into a cell that had been prepared for her. It was concrete walls and a bed built into the wall with a blanket, the steel door slammed shut and she heard the lock slide into place. 

For a moment she stood frozen in the middle of the cell, her brain struggling to process what had just happened. She looked around the cell, she found no windows to look out of, no door handle. Nothing, panic crawled up her throat and she whimpered before running to the door “Please let me out” she cried “Don’t do this not like him not like him!” she pounded her fists on the door begging someone to hear her. “Ackbar please! You know what he did to me you know!” A sob ripped from her chest as memories of her childhood with Plutt crashed into her, memories she thought could not hurt her anymore till now. 

Days of being starved, locked in a dark room for weeks on end, how her eyes burned the few times she came out and saw sunlight. The sound of the lock and chains, the beatings when she tried to escape. Ackbar knew about all of that, they all did….but they still locked her up. 

She screamed in terror the sound so loud her voice cracked as she frantically beat on the door “Let me out let me out please!” she sobbed. She lost track of time, her fists stopped beating on the doors so frantically as she slowed with fatigue, she slid to the floor still sobbing and begging as her voice grew hoarse. She looked at her hands and found them spattered in blood and torn from hitting the door and she cried harder. 

When she began to shiver she crawled over to the bed and slid under the blanket, pulling it over her head to lock in the warmth it allowed and laid down. Her eyes stung from sobbing and her throat ached, in the darkness under her blanket she tried to block out where she was, what was happening to her. She wasn’t in a cell no she was in bed in her room, slowly the thought began to help her come down from the panic attack that had been brought on by the incarceration and her breathing eased. 

Fatigue began to melt through her body and she closed her eyes and tucked her hands under her cheek, slowly she released the tension in her limbs as she counted backward imagining the ocean, using her calming habits she had developed when panic had overtaken her when she was a child. 

Finally she drifted off to sleep, her mind exhausted from the day’s events. When suddenly she heard a voice that warmed her soul and put her instantly at ease…

_ “Rey…” _

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence, I shall try to post more often.

_ “Rey…” _

She opened her eyes and saw darkness around her, whimpering she pulled the thin blanket from the cell over her head, her raw hands hurting with the movement. 

_ “Rey please...speak to me...i can’t see you..” _

Her body tensed as the voice spoke more then just her name, she recognized that smooth baritone. 

“Kylo Ren..” she said cautiously out loud 

A moment of silence met her declaration then finally she heard his voice as if he sat next to her on the cot “Yes. that is who i am.” he confirmed “thank you for speaking to me sweetheart...I couldn’t lock in on your presence until I heard your voice...where are you?” 

“Its your fault…” she said her voice barely a whisper, who was he to call her sweetheart? He had just ruined her life with one little stupid word. “They locked me up...because of you..” 

Fresh tears pooled in her eyes but she refused to drop the blanket that covered her “So that is where you are..I can see the bare walls...I wanted to think this was your bedroom..not a…” 

“Cage? For the mate of a monster?” she burst out, sitting up she found him standing in the cell, crouched in a corner his dark eyes watching her with burning concern, rage and fear. She was shameless she let him see the tears and did not flinch as he unfolded his long frame and approached her. 

He knelt beside the cot and touched her face, his fingers cool “Why did they lock you up?” he asked his voice gentle despite the rage that filled his gaze. “Because you called me your mate..” she spat her tone bitter, “you said I was your mate and now my friends dont trust me and they locked me up they locked me up-they” her voice broke and dissolved into hyperventilating. She pressed her hands to her chest desperate for air, curling in on herself she felt the panic return the sobs washing over her “they locked me up” she said “they knew he used to lock me up and they did it anyway they locked me up.” 

Rey’s entire body shook so hard she barely realized the vampire was touching her until he had cradled her in his lap and held her. “I’ll get you out” he replied over and over, his voice cracking with emotion “i’ll get you out of there Rey, I wont leave you.” Her shaking body quieted in his grasp, exhausted she found herself resting in his arms her head on his chest. “Everyone leaves me…” she said in a sleepy mumble as exhaustion pulled her under. 

\--

As Rey fell into deep sleep Kylo found himself ejected from her mind, he stood from the arm chair he had reclined in as he reached for her and paced the study, running his fingers through his hair he grasped a solid oak side table and threw it against the wall, the shattering pieces offering no comfort. 

Suddenly the door flew open and his second and third in command, Hux and Phasma burst in “My lord?” Phasma said realizing the noise was Kylo himself “we were coming to check on you and ask about-” 

“They locked her up.” he seethed his body shaking with the rage as he crushed a wooden chair with a slap. “My mate is locked in a cage because I accidentally revealed who she was to the enemy.” 

“Ren-” Hux began but Kylo roared and the next thing he broke was a couch “That is an antique Ren.” Hux sniffed. 

Kylo turned to him his eyes red, his canines elongated “did you not hear me Armitage? They have her. My mate. My love. Locked in a cage.” “Oh yes I heard you” Hux drawled “but i fail to see how destroying the household furniture will help you free her.” 

Before Kylo could take Hux by the neck Phasma slipped between them and pushed them apart “Sir what are your orders?” she asked Kylo hoping to distract him with thoughts of taking action. 

Kylo sucked in a deep breath and stepped back from the pair he turned to look out the window, a hand still raking through his raven hair. “Gather my knights Phasma, take them a squad of stormtroopers. She is in this city, find her location and report back…” 

Phasma nodded “Yes sir.” and left with a click of her heels. 

“Ren.” Hux said as he joined the King at the window, and spoke almost gently “You can’t go hunting for her..you will have to remain here until they bring news.” 

Though his entire soul wanted to scream he swallowed and said “I know…” 

“Our people are the best at tracking..we will find the girl.” Hux continued in a rare show of comfort. Kylo glanced at the smaller man, his oldest friend and second in command and found his stiff military-style stance to be a comfort. With another steadying breath he looked back out the window and let the air out of his lungs. 

“Yes we will find her...and then I shall drown this city in blood for what they have done to my mate.” 

  
  



End file.
